UnTouchable
by Kabbish13
Summary: Hinata Hyuga. Shaming her family, she becomes a ghost hunter. She had always wanted to catch one on camera; however, when she investigates in Konoha Asylum, she experiences a lot more than that...for instance, falling in love with a troubled spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Ahem so yes. This story can get a little spooky (especially for me since I'm writing it lol). I took a small break from my other stories because right now I'm having a bit of writer's block. xD Don't worry. I'll definitely have new chap for Must Be the Dog in Me fairly soon. Anyways…**

**Onward! No summary, cause that would spoil the fun. **** I guarantee however that this is not your average fic.**

**

* * *

**

These walls. Cracked and ripped, torn by human finger nails and destroyed with bare hands. I can barely stand to look at it now. The walls that used to be clean and white, are now faded and brown from the blood that has stained it.

I cannot escape these walls. I am eternally drawn to them. They have a hold on me I cannot break. This feeling…this vulnerability. I hate it. Yet, I cannot escape it. I crave some other feeling. I am tired of feeling helpless.

Suddenly, I hear something I had not heard in about a year. A door being opened from 5 flights down. The front door. I stare into the darkness, slightly curious. No one has ever wanted to visit after what had happened last year. Who is it this time? Then I hear something else foreign to my ears.

Laughter. I scowl. Idiots have come. I drift into the shadows, feeling a wave of anger rise within me. I cannot control it. Any emotion I have possesses me.

I hear shuffling sounds from outside my door. Heavy breathing. I close my eyes, knowing already who it was. The heavy breathing moves from my door, going down the hallway. I can feel the others energy leaking into the walls of my cave. They feel the same as me.

Hatred. Hatred at the lowlife scum entering our building, our hell, just to prove to some other asswhole that they aren't scared. Because of our unruly emotions, we have the urge to strike. The hospital becomes deadly silent. All of us hold onto a breath that had been long ago taken away. We are ready.

* * *

Andy and David snickered as they lazily banged on the walls. They stumbled their way through the pitch darkness of the building. It had been years since anyone had worked in the run down hospital. But they weren't here to work. They were here for another reason...

"HELLLOOO! ANYONE HERE TO HAUNT US?" Andy teased. Shaking his head, he took a swig from his beer and held the huge camera on his shoulder. Hauntings be damned, this was just another hoax. He smirked. And he was ready to catch it with his camera.

"This is whack," David whined. "We all know that this hospital isn't really haunted. What are people kidding at?" Despite his words, David couldn't help but shiver. These type of places gave him the creeps.

"Yeah. Still, it had a bunch of loonies in here. Just imagine sittin' in here with these nut jobs." Andy grinned. He clomped up and down the stairs. "COME ON YOU SONS OF BITCHES, COME AND SCARE THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" David fidgeted.

"Is it just me, or is it getting really cold in here?" Andy stopped stomping and paused. He turned the camera to face down the stairs. A heavy silence fell upon the room. He turned around to smirk at David.

"Oooooo….." David glared.

"OOOOOoooo…." David shook his head and grabbed Andy's beer.

_SLAM! _A door slammed forcefully behind them._  
_

Startled, the bottle slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. Both stood frozen.

"What the hell was that?" David whispered urgently. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to rise.

"I'm not sure…" Andy whispered back, curious. He smirked. It would take a lot more than that to scare him.

He proceeded up the stairs. "Come on David, before I leave your sorry ass behind." David gulped and followed, slightly nervous now.

They reached the 5th floor. There was no wind blowing and the temperature had dropped. David clutched onto his zipper. He thought to himself, _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea..._ Andy went into the first door.

"Hey man. Remember this room? It was all over the news." Andy grinned at David. David only smiled weakly and let his drunken friend continue.

"This room belonged to that weird whiskered guy who was killed by the perverted snake doctor. Can't remember his name though…" Andy put a hand on his chin, thinking.

'_Need…help…?' _A high pitched, yet raspy voice whispered._  
_

David gasped as something brushed past him. He turned around, hands flailing in the darkness. Andy raised an eyebrow questionably at his friend.

"Duh! Of course I need help! Whatcha have in mind?" He rolled his eyes, thinking David had said that statement.

David paled. This was becoming too much for him now. Things were starting to get a little too spooky. "Andy, I didn't say anything. " Said friend snorted.

"Yeah right. Of course you didn't. Dude, stop trying to scare me cause you know it won't work. Now, help me take a look in this—"

_BANG! _ Two doors down the hallway had slammed shut. Both men gave startled shouts. Silence filled the hallway afterward.

Then, an eerie chuckle. Footsteps shuffled behind David. Then came heavy breathing. David froze. He could feel the breath on his neck, gently swaying his hair back and forth.

'…_kill…you…'_

"AUUGH!" David screamed. Andy watched in shock as his friend held his face in pain, three large scratch marks covering his cheek. His shoulders began to shake with fear.

"Oh my god…" He backed away slowly.

_SLAM! _The door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the room. It was extremely dark. He blinked furiously, trying to figure out where he was. Footsteps were heard behind him. He turned, panicking.

"STAY AWAY!" He cried. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

Silence….

'_Aaaaauuuuuuuugh!' _A scream of pure agony. Andy cried out in surprise. That scream wasn't from him. That scream wasn't from him!

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOLY SHIT!" He dropped the camera and fled out the room. A _thud! _Was heard, like a fallen body, shortly after he left the room.

"DAVID!" He ran down the hallway in panic. "DAVID, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Suddenly, he glanced out the window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

David was running in the street, screaming bloody murder.

He left him. He _left _him.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump_

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE—"Andy took off running. Somebody was running after him! He turned to see who it was, surprised to see nothing. The shadows on the wall began to look a lot like people standing, observing.

"_What the hell is going on? This place is pitch black, has no electricity, and no people! This place can't be haunted, it just can't be! I don't believe in ghosts!_

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS!" He bellowed. The hallway became less cold and the shadows disappeared. He smirked triumphantly. See, no big deal. Ghost didn't exi—

'_**Then…believe…in…me...' **_A dark growl whispered menacingly close to his ear. He turned around to yell, but instantly froze at what he saw.

Fierce aqua eyes. Distinguishable in the black abyss, they pierced through his soul, seeking vengeance at his outburst. Suddenly, he felt like he was being pulled from his body. _Possessed._

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed. He punched the air, wondering why he didn't hit something solid. Running like mad, he went into the closest room he was next to. He slammed the door shut, still feeling the presence of someone outside the door. The shadow of someone's feet peeked in the eerie room. Sighing, he ran a hand in his hair. He looked down at his shirt. Blood covered it, dripping down onto his pants. He looked at his ruined shirt in horror. He didn't even recall getting hit with anything.

Fingers shaking, he dabbed at some blood with his index finger. He was surprised to see his blood…mixed with sand? Why sand? He stood up, knees wobbling. Suddenly, the room got colder. He tensed as he felt chills rack his body.

"H-Hello?" Andy called out weakly, teeth chattering. A shadow ran past him before disappearing into the dark.

"HOLY SHIT!" He jumped in astonishment.

'_Who are you….and what do you want' _Andy shivered at the tone of this person's voice. It was cold and harsh, spoken in a rich, deep voice._  
_

Andy blinked. "W-Who said that?"

_'Answer me!_' Andy yelped as something brushed past him roughly.

'_There's not enough time….soon…I will lose my strength…..my energy…answer my questions! Can you help me? I am looking... for my brother. Can you get me...out of this room...'_

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" Andy cried out pitifully. "P-Please, stop teasing now. I'm genuinely scared!"

'_Can you help me?'_

"Stop! Cut it out! I don't believe in ghosts, but you guys really need to stop torturing-"

'_**Answer me!'**_

"NO! I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Andy waited. Silence had filled the room now. He made a break for the door.

_BOOM! _ The walls began to rattle, as if someone was hitting them. Andy grabbed hurriedly for the door handle…

Only to be knocked backwards.

"HOLY—" All form of communication was lost, as Andy felt as if he was being choked. Suddenly, he was lifted from the ground. His eyes bulged. Who was doing this? Chilled to the bone, he saw a human hand grasping his throat. He sighed in relief.

It was short-lived as the person holding him came into the view of the moonlight.

Red eyes stared into his. A young teen stood in front of him. He had long dark hair, with bangs that fell across his eyes. The back of his hair stood up on edge and was shaped oddly like a duck's butt. His red comma eyes swirled dangerously, glittering like gems. A frown was plastered on the teen's face, making him look serious and annoyed.. He look for the most part like any normal teen.. Except for one thing…

He was transparent. Andy felt as if he was watching someone's reflection, seeing both the teen's body and the wall behind him. From the waist down, Andy could see nothing but air as if the teens body was never there. He gave a small shriek, which turned into a strangled cough. The teen glared up coldly at him, tightening his grip. He was practically shaking in anger.

'_Then you are…of no use…to….me…' _He said in an airy and dangerous tone. With an enormous amount of strength, the teen threw Andy at the wall. Andy cried out as his spine contacted with the wall first before the rest of his body. His eyes widened, brain numb with pain. Then, he slumped to the ground, not moving.

The teenager stared on for quite some time with half lidded eyes. He had used too much of his strength. Silently, he fell back into the shadows.

* * *

I looked out the window, watching the night turn into day. I could hear the others already returning to their rooms. I waited for a twitch, a pull, a gasp from the corner of the room. Nothing.

I slid down tiredly. I could hear that stupid dobe down the hall laughing about what I had done. _Laughing. _I scowled. How could that blond idiot laugh at a time like this?_  
_

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, feeling that vulnerability enter my system again. That's when I heard it. The sirens.

I groaned and put my face in my hands. There were times like this when I especially wanted to cry. I needed it. This time, I had lost control. I knew I had taken it too far.

I'm running out of time. I need to find the son of a bitch that turned me into this...this...night walker. I growled angrily. I need to find my brother. But before I can reach him, I need to contact someone from the other world. Anyone. But _this…_this wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. I groaned louder and curled up deeper into myself. My moan could be heard down the entire hallway, dark sad and eerie.

I wasn't supposed to be the first spirit ever to kill a human.

* * *

Like, don't like?

It's all good. The story will get better. (hopefully)

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, yes officer! We were both in that damned building! I ran out and he never came back out!" David paced back and forth impatiently; shamed at the fact that he left his friend.

He had waited exactly two hours outside the hospital, shifting and fidgeting, until he decided to take matters into his own hands and went inside himself. He ran up the stairs, not waiting to be terrorized by the paranormal. He checked in every single room, not finding his buddy anywhere. He checked around the perimeter, thinking perhaps his friend had run off in a different direction. He found nothing.

David was getting scared now. He raced to his car and took off to the police station, hoping they could help. He was gravely mistaken.

The policeman in front of him shifted his beard uninterestedly. "Let's see…you said his name was Andy…"

"Barling. Andy Barling," David replied.

"Yes…now, let me get this straight. You and Andy went into a hospital that's been closed for about a year or two?" David shifted sheepishly.

"Well…we weren't exactly thinking straight at the time…"

"Hmm." The police officer was not pleased. He sighed and rubbed through his beard. "Sorry, Mr. David, but I'm not sure I can help you." David's head snapped up at this.

"What? Why?"

"We've checked that hospital for you a dozen times. We have not seen any sign of another human being. Heck, we have no record on anyone named Andy. No fingerprints, no family tracings, no school records…nothing at all." David clenched his fists in realization.

"Are you suggesting…"

"Look. You must have had a rough night and decided to do some ghost sightings. You probably got scared or something and—"

"AND MADE ANDY UP?" David bellowed.

The police officer merely raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. I'm sorry, David. We really can't help if we have no records on him."

David's shoulders shook with anger. Swerving around, he walked angrily out the station making sure to bump harshly into people in his way. When he was out, he quickly dialed a number he knew was sure to help him in his situation. If his assumption was correct, than he would definitely need this type of back up.

Ring…ring…ring…

"_Hello?"_

"I need your help."

* * *

Hinata flicked her pen back and forth across her desk looking extremely bored. It had been almost a month since her job had gotten a call. She sighed tiredly.

_How am I supposed to make money this way?_

She glanced around the room. Sakura Haruno was walking around the kitchen, chatting to her friend Ino. Her long red fingernails drummed rhythmically on the counter. Her green eyes gleamed, no doubt hearing some juicy gossip. Hinata shook her head.

She had nothing against Sakura. In fact, most of the time she was pretty nice. But she was incredibly superficial and sometimes you didn't know if she was nice or if she was just faking it. Despite her rather flaky personality, she was a great aspect to the team.

Hinata's eyes roamed over to Shikamaru. He was playing chess in the corner, his usual spiked ponytail now loose hair falling over his face. Hinata smiled as he caught her eye and waved lazily.

Shikamaru Nara was team leader. Although he was lazy and slept a whole bunch, he was smart and paid for most of their equipment. Plus, he was very kind and understanding.

Her eyes wondered over to Kiba. He was in the living room playing video games, a huge grin plastered on his face as he destroyed yet another ghost. Hinata let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes.

_He would be playing Call of Duty.  
_

Kiba Inuzuka was another member on their group. Unlike Hinata and the others, he was not paid for what he did and came for the ride and the thrills. Hinata sighed dreamily.

Maybe that was what drew him to her. He was so happy and carefree, not giving a damn about the money involved in their investigations. She was brought out of her daydream as she heard him cry out in agony, knees on the floor, as his character was blown to smithereens. Hinata laughed quietly at his rants.

Because of his keen ears, Kiba immediately heard her and turned to glare out her. Hinata stuck her tongue out in return. Kiba gave her a toothy smile and bound over to her desk. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair.

He whispered huskily, "Hey sexy lady. Whatcha pweety wittle babe like you doing here all alone?" Hinata blushed and smacked him on the shoulder. He laughed at this and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Waiting for the big bad wolf to come and get me," Hinata whispered back. Kiba smirked and this time kissed her neck.

"Troublesome hormonal workers please do not have sex in this office." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at them, two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed both coffees to the annoyed couple. Or, well Kiba was annoyed and Hinata was highly embarrassed.

"S-Shikamaru!" She covered her face in her hands. Kiba laughed lightly and brought her closer to him.

"Yo. Pineapple. Stop tormenting my girlfriend." Kiba glared at him. Shikamaru shrugged and walked off to play some more chess.

Sakura joined the conversation. "He'd stop if you two stopped tormenting our eyes." She grinned at Kiba's scowl.

"Watch it pinky." Sakura winked at him.

"Consider me already watching." She eyed Kiba up and down, sizing him up. She laughed as Kiba flushed in anger and embarrassment. Hinata sighed inwardly.

Another thing she didn't like about Sakura: She could have any man she wanted. What's worse, she knew that and used that to her advantage. It was no secret that Sakura was a huge flirt. She even tried flirting with one of their teachers in high school, Kakashi. Hinata sighed audibly.

It was also no secret that Sakura had a thing for her current boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. The only one oblivious to it was Kiba himself.

* * *

"Donut?" Sakura offered. Hinata nodded and took a small donut from the plate in front of her.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sakura nodded absently, staring out the window.

Presently, they were all sitting at the kitchen table and eating breakfast. Beside this place being their job, it was also their home. They slept, ate, and worked in their roomy apartment on the top floor of a well known building. _Uchiha Estates._

**RING! RING! RING!**

All eating stopped. They stood frozen for a moment, staring at the phone that hadn't been used in so long, it had dust on it. Shikamaru wiped his face with a napkin and got up to answer the phone. Kiba leaned over, mouth full with bacon to whisper to Hinata excitedly.

"Ooh! Do you think someone is calling for an investigation?" He asked, eyes glimmering with hope. Hinata smiled.

"I-I sure hope so…it gets really boring here…" Sakura grunted at Hinata's response.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not all that hopeful for more work. I'm perfectly fine staying in a house that doesn't have negative energy." Kiba snickered.

"You're just sour because of our last exercise." Sakura blushed bright red. I giggled.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Now if I remember correctly, big white fluffy bunnies should not be scary and cause people to run 3 miles screaming their heads off." Hinata began to laugh, smiling apologetically at Sakura. Sakura stood up from her chair, glaring daggers at the dog boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Please, there shall be none of that." Shikamaru walked back in, hands stuffed in pockets. He had a rare glint in his eyes. Kiba grinned up at him.

"Do we have an investigation?" Shikamaru paused.

"…Of some sorts…" Kiba blinked, confused. Hinata and Sakura also looked puzzled. Shikamaru sighed.

"Someone called for us to investigate in a possible demon possession."

* * *

Hinata gazed longingly out the car window, watching huge waves burst onto a nearby beach. The ocean stood out in front of her, glistening in the bright sun. She sighed sadly, wishing she could smell the fresh salty air from the sea.

She had never been on the beach before. Her father never took her to his occasional business meetings there, always preferring to take her younger sibling, Hanabi. Hiashi was harsh and unforgiving towards her after his wife, her mom, passed away from cancer. He looked down at her as if she was something stuck to his shoe and ignored her for most of her life.

He only started paying attention to her when she was just about to enter college. He immediately commanded she go to the college of _his _choice, enabling her to take over his business. Then came the dreaded confession.

"A-Ano, f-father…I-I'm not going t-to college…I-I'm g-g-going to become a g-ghost hunter."

The next day, she was kicked out of the house. Hiashi yelled himself hoarse, saying how she was such a disappointment and had shamed the family. With his final word in, he turned his back on her and went straight to Hanabi announcing her clan leader.

Hinata gasped as the car jumped against a small rock, distracting her from her thoughts. She looked out the window to see that they were no longer next to an ocean, but in front of an old, creepy looking hospital. She gulped at the name.

_Konoha: Hidden Leaf Asylum_

The building was five stories high, towering over them like a gloomy tombstone. Its white walls were now slightly yellow and chipped. The front door was left loosely on its hinges, swinging back and forth with the tiniest breath of wind. The windows were pitch black, cold and uninviting. Hinata shivered unconsciously and pulled her lavender jacket tighter to her chest.

_Who could live in such a place?_

"Yeah! Alright!" Kiba grabbed a camera and began to look around excitedly. An eager jolt went up his spine, his toes tingling. He simply got a kick out of investigating for paranormal activity. It was a whole new level high. He bounced over happily to the front door. Sakura sighed irritably at his rambunctiousness.

Unlike the hyper pup boy in front of her, Sakura was not excited for another ghostly encounter. She had only really joined because one, she needed money and they paid you a lot. Two, she was told she had a way with communicating with the spirits. And lastly, Kiba. She shook her head at his stupidity.

Why oh why did he just have to go out with the shy, stammering Hyuga? Sakura knew the girl was nice and all, but it just wasn't fair that she got the best man. And even she admitted she was a little jealous. Brown spiky locks that fell over his black piercing eyes, a canine grin that made his face oh so handsome. Not to mention he had abs to die for.

So why did he go for Hinata? What did she have that Sakura didn't? Sakura ran her hands tiredly through her hair.

Harunos do not back down from a challenge!

Shikamaru watched the three in front of him and felt like groaning. There was simply too much built up tension between them all. Hinata's family pestering her, Kiba's unintentional flirting with Sakura, and Sakura's affection for the dog boy.

_Man, what a drag. Why can't they all stay focused on their work?_

He frowned up at the Asylum as he entered the doorway. Something didn't feel…right. As he stepped in, the room suddenly felt a lot colder and everything just seemed so still and quiet. He felt a shiver travel up his spine and goosebumps rose on his arms.

He was picking up negative energy from this hospital.

"Oi. Team Shadow. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity going on while we're here. I'm picking up some very negative energy here."

They all nodded, lurking cautiously. They travelled along a long dark hallway before stopping at a large door. It read _Main Office. _They entered.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino and I have actually worked at this hospital."

Hinata stared at the man in front of her. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a long scar across his nose. Iruka smiled warmly at all of them.

"I've been called by a guy named Andy to give you some information about what's been going on." He nodded over to the four chairs in the corner.

Shikamaru shrugged and sat down first. The others followed afterwards.

Iruka continued, "This morning, I received a call from Andy saying his friend had gone missing. It seemed last night they had gotten drunk at a bar and that bar happened to be very close to this hospital. They broke in here, hoping to have a swell time. Unfortunately, this was not what happened."

"They experienced ghostly encounters, some of the encounters even being harmful. David ran out as soon as he was scratched by an unknown force, but his friend did not follow. As of right now, we have no idea where he is." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"So he believes that his friend crossed paths with an evil spirit. Does he have any proof?"

Iruka shook his head. "No. He's not entirely sure, but he knows that something bad has happened to Andy. And he wants you four to find out."

Kiba grinned excitedly. "And just how are we able to help?" He leaned forward, already knowing the answer. Iruka laughed good naturedly.

"By interacting with the spirits, of course!"

Sakura groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "Surely though," she replied. "If they had been harmed during their stay here at the hospital, we are not dealing with just ordinary ghosts." Shikamaru nodded at her observation, waiting for Iruka to answer.

Iruka hesitated. He wasn't sure if they wanted to take on the challenge after hearing about just what they were dealing with. He sighed silently.

"You're not. Before you start this investigation, I need to go over a few guidelines." He sat down at the large administrative desk, hands folded.

"First off, you need to have a cross on you at all times." Hinata's eyes widened at this.

"D-Do you m-mean t-to tell us t-t-that we'll be working w-with demons?" Iruka nodded, confused.

"Why of course. Surely your team leader told you about the supposed demon possession." Hinata shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, "she denied. "Why would we need the cross all the time? Not all the rooms h-have demons i-in them, do they?" Iruka fidgeted. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"We are here to communicate, not to perform an exorcist," he warned. "If you are looking for someone of that profession, than I know quite a few people. We, however, do not mess with demons due to past injuries (his eyes wandered slightly to Hinata who winced). "He made a move to get up. Kiba whined inwardly.

"No! No! Don't leave! It's not like that!" Iruka yelled at them, panicking. "Look, we just need you guys to carry crosses _just in case. _This hospital…has a lot of history." He sat, waiting for their reply.

Shikamaru slowly sat back down. Kiba whooped with happiness. Hinata gulped but did not do anything except clench tightly to her jacket.

"Second, you are not allowed to take the possessions in this hospital. It was sacred to those who stayed there."

"Lastly, please make sure to watch your step. We do not want accidents happening, now do we?"

Sakura grumbled, "You sound as if you've said this before…" Iruka smiled.

"Actually, I have. You're not the first ghost hunting group to investigate here. A whole bunch had in the past, most of them getting great results." Shikamaru nodded.

"Anything else you need to talk to us about?" Iruka nodded and went inside a file cabinet. Browsing around a little, he pulled out 3 folders. Silently, he passed them to almost each person, except Hinata.

"Take a look."

Hinata waited patiently, staring out the long dark hallway in front of them. She loved ghost hunts. She really did. Not so much the unexpected slams and bumps, but it was more so the conversations she had with them. It was absolutely thrilling to have a talk with someone from a whole other world. Suddenly, she heard light footsteps going down the hallway. She flinched.

"Iruka?" Iruka looked up at the timid Hyuga.

"Yeah?"

"A-Are we t-the only one's i-i-in this hospital?" He nodded, slightly confused.

Hinata immediately bristled. "I-I'm going to go c-check things out," she told Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up from the folders and nodded his permission. She got up and left the room. Kiba looked up from his folder, bored.

"Can I go with her?" Shikamaru gave him a stern look but said yes anyway. Sakura pouted as Kiba took his leave.

"I wouldn't pursue someone already taken, Haruno," Shikamaru stated wisely, his eyes still glued to the folder. "It's a dangerous game to play, especially in this profession." Sakura smirked.

"Then consider me already a player, Nara. I've liked this guy since high school. I'm not letting him go." She looked back at her folder. Shikamaru gave an irritated sigh.

_Women._

_

* * *

_

Hinata stared at the long hallway. This is where she heard the footsteps. She gulped. It was broad daylight yet the hallway was pretty close to pitch black. The hairs on her arms began to rise.

She was in the presence of a ghost.

"Hinata! Yo, wait up sweet cheeks!" Kiba grinned down at her, holding an EVP. Hinata raised her eye at the device in his hands.

"An EVP? We're not even investigating yet." Kiba shrugged, draping an arm around her.

"So? I'm just so excited to get some goods before the investigation." He winked invitingly to her. She blushed heavily.

"D-Don't s-say such e-embarrassing t-things…" She mumbled. Kiba frowned.

"I'm just kidding. Lighten up. Besides, it shouldn't be too embarrassing. We are adults." Hinata sighed.

"Yes…but I'm not ready yet….to take this relationship to the next level…" She heard a soft noise coming from the stairs and went to look.

Kiba let out an irritated huff. "Hina, you've told me that like 100 times. We've been dating for two years. When will you be ready?" They traveled higher and higher up the stairs.

"You can't rush this Kiba…" She said softly. _Why can't he just wait until I am ready for this relationship to go up a level? Why is he so impatient all the time?_

Kiba growled. "Take your time, Hinata." He glared silently at the wall, following her up to the 5th floor.

They stopped in front of a room. Hinata stared at the door, feeling as if she really needed to in there. She twisted the handle and went in.

"H-Hello?" Silence.

"Is anybody in here…?" Silence.

"…Anyone in here that's willing to talk to me…?" Silence.

"What's your name?" Silence.

Kiba groaned. "Hinata, obviously there's nothing in this room. Come on, let's go check out the other rooms." Hinata still stayed in her position, looking about the room curiously.

It felt sort of…sad. She didn't know how to explain it. The room was cold and felt empty. A lone bed stood next to a huge, cracked window. She went over to the window. A red and white fan stood on the windowsill. She made a move to pick it up.

_Bang. _A soft knock on the wall inches from her face, paused her actions. She blinked.

Kiba smirked. "Didn't like that did you? Don't like us touching your stuff?" He grabbed the fan forcefully.

Hinata gasped. "K-Kiba…!"

"Don't like that, do you, damn ghostie? Decided to give a small tap on the wall because of us touching your crap? Well get this. Show yourself and we won't touch your crap! Right now I'm touching it!" Kiba toyed with the fan.

"Kiba, stop!" Hinata grabbed the fan away from him and set it back angrily. Turning, she glared up at him.

"Stop the taunting! This ghost might not be a threat!" Kiba glared at the window and left the room to look at the rest of the hospital. Hinata ran a hand through her hair, sighing at his tantrum. She left the room.

Before she left, she could've sworn she heard a small…

'_Thank…..you…..'_

_

* * *

_

They met back with Shikamaru and Sakura in front of the hospital. Shikamaru asked how their hunt went.

"While we were in the office, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I swept around the area to check for any activity and heard some shuffling on the 5th floor. I went up there and questioned in one of the rooms. We heard no voices, but when I tried to touch one of the room's possessions, I heard a light but stern tap on the wall near me." Shikamaru nodded.

"Good job to the both of you. I'm sure we'll get a lot more than that tomorrow when we investigate. Here's the folders. You two can read in the car." He handed them each a folder and got into the front seat, starting the engine. Sakura got in after him, looking between the two curiously.

The air was tense between the couple. This might be her chance.

"Hey Kiba! Want to listen to some music with me in the back?" She waved at him, grinning, not seeing the slightly suspicious look from Hinata. Kiba looked like he was going to protest, but then sighed and accepted.

Slightly hurt, Hinata climbed into the front with Shikamaru. In the car, they waved to Iruka who had a sad smile on his face.

Hinata stared at the folder.

"It's information on 3 of the rooms on the 5th floor. Iruka warned us to watch out for these rooms."

Hinata gulped. She had been on the 5th floor. She opened the folder.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'9, tan skin_

_Son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki. Parents died in a drive by shooting._

_Died at age 16 in 2007._

_Killed by one of the therapists in the hospital, called Orochimaru. His assistant, Kabuto, is still at large._

_Suffered a split personality._

_Believed in an inner person, Kyuubi._

_Room 536_

_Take caution while going into his room._

Hinata stopped reading the small report.

"If he was still alive, he'd be about our age…"

"Yes."

Hinata gave a sad sigh. "That's too bad…he's kind of cute…" She blushed. Shikamaru raised an amused eyebrow.

"Boyfriend."

"I know, I know!" She glared, pouting at the spiky haired genius. Shikamaru chuckled. Taking his eyes away from the road, he pointed to the folder at her feet.

"Read that one." Nodding, Hinata picked it up and began to read.

_Gaara Sabaku_

_Red hair, aqua green eyes, tattoo on side of head (tattoo means love), 5'7._

_No known parents. _

_Died at age 16 in 2007._

_Died of pneumonia._

_Psychopath. Attacked nurses and other staff members mercilessly. Believed to be involved in the murder of one of his nurses, Tenten._

_Suffered from split personality. Called second person Shubaku._

_Room 532_

_Recommended to not investigate in there unless you're a professional for your safety._

Hinata closed the folder, feeling slightly fearful about investigating his room. If he was a psychopath, he was sure to cause a ruckus as a ghost.

Shikamaru yelled to the back. "Are you done with the folder yet, Kiba?" A groan was heard.

Suddenly, a folder came whizzing straight at Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru lazily caught the folder and handed it to Hinata.

"Here." Hinata mumbled a quiet thanks and looked out the window. She came face to face with her home building.

"Finally! We're home!" Sakura yawned and stretched, showing tan stomach from under her green tank top. Kiba blushed and hurriedly looked away.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to either of them. Instead, she was focused on her home. Something seemed oddly familiar to her…

Then she noticed it. A red and white fan stood on top of the grand and elegant building. A fan she had seen at the asylum in that room. Only one type of family would be seen with that fan symbol.

Uchiha.

She grabbed hurriedly at the folder, her eyes widening at the name on it.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, just so you know, this is SasuHina. Just saying because I can't seem to categorize the characters because the site is kind of acting up. So yeah…**

Like, don't like? Quit and never come back? Lol

Review.


End file.
